How My Heart Behaves
by stelladelnordxd
Summary: There was a reason both Neal and Hook weren't around when Cora tried to pull Emma's heart out. What happens when Neal tries the same thing? SPECULATION, SPOILERS. Evil-Neal. Post-Neverland. Twoshot.


He doesn't remember how it happened. He doesn't even remember what was going on before it all went down. What he does remember is Emma and he walking down Main Street, talking about their relationship. It had been almost a month since their return from Neverland, and within that month, Emma and he had grown closer. He supposed it was going to happen – he had declared he was going to win her heart after-all. He just never expected it to be so soon since returning. And it was so soon, because their walk along Main Street was Emma _choosing _him. He also supposes that's where it all went wrong. Neal had appeared out of nowhere, and he doesn't remember what happened next, not after Neal pushed him away, angrily. Not after flying feet through the air, which, what the hell? He just remembers Neal's hand disappearing into Emma's chest and the feeling of _not again, please not a-fucking-gain _as he runs towards Emma, screaming her name aloud. He remembers Charming stopping him by standing in front of him, holding him back as he continues to scream.

_What are you doing? That's your bloody daughter, mate! _He hears, and it isn't until after that he realizes he's the one shouting it out. He can feel panic coming up his throat, like bile that won't be pushed down and his eyes widen when he sees Neal's face – manic, angry, full of hatred.

_Familiar_.

The fact that he recognizes this face on Neal – _Baelfire_ – as the face of the Crocodile scares him. He never thought Bae would be capable of wearing a face, an emotion like that. But everyone changes, and he knows that. He just didn't think Bae changed this much.

_I know it's my daughter, Hook. But I'm confident she's safe_ he hears in his ear. He can't pay attention to the voice of Charming though, can't take any bloody risks when it comes to Emma.

_Sorry, mate_. He says before elbowing Charming in the gut. He hears the man grunt in pain, crouching down to mid-height as Hook runs towards Emma, his face a mask of fury. He can still see Neal's hand inside of Emma's chest. He's positive it's grasping her heart, her eyes wide with surprise.

Panic is welling up inside of him, because he can't lose Emma. Not the same way he lost his Milah, not by someone of the same blood as before.

_You have to help! _He shouts at someone, anyone. Moments later, he sees Rumplestiltskin slowly approaching Neal, and his panic heightens, wondering if Rumplestiltskin will become _Crocodile_ again. He's by Emma's side as quick as a flash, staring down Neal, anger on his face. He's behind Emma, ready to catch her in case she –

_No. Don't think about it. This is not going to end the same way as before. _Hook shakes his head, trying to clear his mind.

"Neal" he hears, and he recognizes it as Rumplestiltskin. He can't look over though, can't take his eyes off of Emma.

_Are you alright, love? _He questions, watches Emma for the nod of her head. When she finally does nod her head, he feels something release inside of him. Almost like _relief_. However, he knows that relief won't truly show up until Neal's hand is outside of Emma's chest, with her heart still firmly intact within it.

"Bae, don't do this," he hears. He looks quickly towards Neal, sees the fire and the hatred within Neal's eyes and he can't believe this is happening.

"Why shouldn't I? If I can't have Emma, no one can!" He shouts and Hook closes his eyes, shakes his head. This is all so familiar, and he just – he _can't_.

"Bae, you'll regret this," He hears, but he only has eyes for Emma, who continues to look surprised.

"I will not!" Neal shouts, shaking his head. There's a crowd gathering now, people muttering in surprise, the people of Storybrooke worried for their Sherriff. His hand is still in Emma's chest, fingers tightening on her heart. Emma gulps as she feels the squeeze on her heart, feels the pain swallowing her.

"Killian," She moans, and Hook tightens his hold on her, steadying her. Even though he knows he himself needs to be steadied.

"Please Neal. Don't do this," Hook whispers, eyes wide and vulnerable. Neal looks over to him, a manical grin on his face. He would never beg, and especially not to Neal.

But this is _Emma. _And he'd do anything for her.

"Bae, you don't want to do this." Rumple mutters, looking between the trio –"It will cause you a lot of pain, and a lot of grief. It will be the catalyst that sends you over to the dark side." He finishes, and Hook nods, not realizing he's doing so.

"SHUT UP!' Neal shouts, pulling out his father's dagger from somewhere. Everyone takes a step back, save for Rumple and Hook. Hook won't leave Emma and Rumple – Rumple will make sure he does everything he possibly can to not have Neal turn out like him.

"Don't do this, son." Rumple says, shaking his head. Neal doesn't listen though and instead, squeezes his hand around Emma's heart once more. Emma chokes back a breath and a sob, and somewhere in the crowd, Hook hears Snow shout.

"You'll destroy Henry, Bae." Rumple says. Neal pauses then, looks over to Henry, whose eyes are wide with fear and worry.

"I'm sorry," Neal whispers before clutching Emma's heart and _pulling_.


End file.
